I'm With You
by MaruHanning
Summary: lo lleve a la mitad de la carretera con la lluvia sobre nosotros, saque mi guitarra me limpie los ojos entre la lluvia y la lagrimas que había derramado y comence a tocar los acordes de la cancion que habia escrito para mi desconocido.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la canción a la cantante Avril Lavigne

Mi primer song-fic y además la primera que subo a fanfiction! Estoy emocionada, espero que les guste y dejen un Review :D les recomiendo que vallan escuchando la canción mientras leen :).

* * *

Iba saliendo de mis clases de guitarra como cada miércoles por la tarde, Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan una chica común y corriente de 18 años apasionada por todo lo que hace, especialmente por la música.

Hoy la clase había estado más que espectacular porque por fin termine de componer una canción que me tenía rondando en la cabeza durante toda la semana, no sé que me había motivado a escribirla pero sabía que el motivo era algo realmente importante. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me percate que estaba lloviendo a cantaros por lo que cuando salí quede empapada en menos de un minuto, no había pensado que podría ponerse a llover pero claro a mi no mas se me ocurría salir de mi casa –a pesar de que queda solo a dos cuadras del salón –sin paraguas cuando sabia que vivía en el pueblo más lluvioso de los Estados Unidos de América, Forks.

Apresure el paso, ya estaba de noche y estaba segura que en cualquier momento me iba a dar hipotermia, cuando vi una figura sentada en la orilla de la vereda con las manos en su rostro, de pelo cobrizo, desordenado y ahora empapado como si la lluvia no fuera más que una simple llovizna de 5 minutos.

Me acerque a él con paso decidido, donde quedo el no hablar con extraños que te enseña tu madre cuando eras pequeña… al diablo con eso algo me decía que ese desconocido me necesitaba más que nunca.

-Hey ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunte sentándome a su lado y dejando mi guitarra en la carretera… silencio total, solo se escuchaba un llanto de dolor que provenía de él.

Yo lo miraba como hipnotizada algo había en ese chico que me llamaba la atención y me daban ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien y que yo estaría con él. Ahí fue cuando la canción que había logrado terminar hoy cobro sentido, esa canción era para él.

Lo abrace, como nunca antes había abrazado nadie, como deseaba que me abrazaran a mi cada noche por el sufrimiento que me embargaba por la muerte de mi madre y el abandono de mi padre.

Repentinamente el llanto se convirtió en un sollozo, yo había apoyado mi cabeza en su hombro, pero me sentía observada por lo que levante la vista y unos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de dolor y preocupación al mismo tiempo, también logre ver algo de confusión. En el momento que vi esos ojos a pesar de estar rojos por el llanto, me perdí en ellos y me hice jurar que nunca dejaría que el derramara otra lagrima.

No dijimos nada, simplemente nos miramos en silencio tratando de conocernos sin decir ninguna palabra. Después recordé mi guitarra y la canción por lo que me pare abruptamente y el levanto la vista, en sus ojos apareció un rastro enorme de angustia.

-Ven –susurre, tome mi guitarra y su mano para que se levantara, lo lleve a la mitad de la carretera con la lluvia sobre nosotros, no sabía qué hora era pero con esta lluvia dudo que un auto apareciera y nos dejara como puré de garbanzos.

Saque mi guitarra me limpie los ojos entre la lluvia y la lagrimas que había derramado al abrazarlo y comencé a tocar los acordes de la canción que escribí para mi desconocido

I'm standing on a bridge (Estoy en el Puente)  
I'm waitin' in the dark (Estoy esperando en la oscuridad)  
I thought that you'd be here by now (Pensé que estarías aquí ahora)  
There's nothing but the rain (No hay nada más que la lluvia)  
No footsteps on the ground (No hay pasos en el piso)  
I'm listening but there's no sound (Estoy escuchando pero no hay ruido)

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? (No hay nadie intentando encontrarme)  
Won't somebody come take me home? (Nadie me llevara a casa)  
It's a damn cold night (Es una maldita noche fria)  
Trying to figure out this life (Intentando decifrar esta vida)  
Won't you take me by the hand? (No me tomaras la mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevame a un lugar nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No se quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo…yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)

I'm looking for a place (Estoy buscando un lugar)  
I'm searching for a face (Buscando un rostro)  
Is anybody here I know (Hay alguien aqui que conosca)  
'Cause nothings going right (Porque nada va bien)  
And everything's a mess (Y todo es un desastre)  
And no one likes to be alone (Y a nadie le gusta estar solo)

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? (Nadie esta intentando encontrarme)  
Won't somebody come take me home? (Nadie me llevara a casa)  
It's a damn cold night (Es un maldita noche fria)  
Trying to figure out this life (Intentando decifrar esta vida)  
Won't you take me by the hand? (No me tomaras la mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevarme a un lugar Nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No sé quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo… yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)

Oh why is everything so confusing? (Porque todo es tan confuso)  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind (Quizas yo solo estoy fuera de mi mente)  
Yeah yeah yeah

It's a damn cold night (Es una maldita noche fria)  
Trying to figure out this life (Intentando desifrar esta vida)  
Won't you take me by the hand? (No me tomaras la mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevarme a un lugar Nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No se quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo… yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)

Take me by the hand (Toma mi mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevame a un lugar Nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No sé quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo… yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)

Take me by the hand (Toma mi mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevame a un lugar Nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No sé quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo… yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you... (Yo estoy contigo)

Finalice el acorde y vi su cara llena de lágrimas, guarde mi guitarra en su funda y alce mis manos para sacar cada rastro de lágrimas de su hermosa cara.

-No sé quien eres, tampoco que porque escribí esa canción y porque sigo aquí contigo –susurre mirándolo a los ojos –pero cuando escribía esta canción sabía que era para algo o alguien importante –vi una pequeña sonrisa cuando dije alguien aunque no fue grande y la felicidad no llego a los ojos me sentí bien porque yo era la causa de ella –y quiero que sepas que estaré contigo siempre que me necesites –dicho esto de mi mochila saque un papel y anote mi celular torpemente tratando de evitar que la lluvia lo mojara y se lo entregue, me acerque y deposite un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios y sonreí.

Me fui caminando tranquilamente con la cabeza mirando el piso, pero no había caminado ni cinco pasos cuando mi celular sonó y vibro en mi bolsillo, probablemente sería Alice o Rosalie que debían estar preocupada porque aun no llegaba, pero al ver el identificador de llamadas y salía que era un número desconocido me detuve y conteste. Una aterciopelada voz salió del parlante del celular que me hechizo

-No me dejes solo –susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo pudiera escuchar su melodiosa voz. Me gire y lo vi a él con el celular pegado en su oreja mirándome con ojos de suplica y angustia y tal vez si la mente no me estaba jugando una mala pasada, amor.

Me acerque lentamente y tome su mano. Sentí una corriente electrica tremendamente cómoda pasar por mi cuerpo.

-Jamás te dejare solo lo juro –dije fuerte y claro mientras el apoyaba su frente en la mía para después depositar un pequeño beso llego de ternura y amor en mis labios.

-Yo tampoco se quien eres, pero tomare tu mano y te llevare a un lugar nuevo, yo también estoy contigo –dijo con su voz llena de sentimientos –Edward Cullen –dijo besándome de nuevo.

-Bella Swan –dije respondiendo gustosa al beso y abrazándolo para nunca dejarlo ir.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Yo lo ame, simplemente porque esa canción causa muchas cosas en mí.

Tal vez si a ustedes les gusta y se me da el tiempo ya que me quedan solo 2 meses para terminar la escuela asique estoy totalmente loca con las tareas, trabajos y exámenes, ya saben cosas típicas de la escuela, pero volviendo al tema si se me da el tiempo y les gusta tal vez haga un pov Edward para que sepan porque sufría tanto Edward.

Un beso enorme.

Si les gusta regálenme un Review :D

Maru Cullen.


	2. POV Edward

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la canción pertenecen a la cantante Avril Lavigne

* * *

_I'm With You_

Hoy era el día más feliz de mi vida, el día de mi matrimonio con una mujer maravillosa. Victoria, una mujer sensual, alta, con su pelo rojo alborotado que parecía una gatita salvaje.

Me estaba preparando juntos a Emmett, mi hermano y Jasper, mi mejor amigo y cuñado, que eran mis padrinos.

-¡No puedo creer que nuestro Eddy se nos va a casar! –grito entre risas Edward

-Por fin te cazaron soltero más codiciado de Forks –rio Jasper

-Ya cállense par de idiotas, me están poniendo nervioso –los fulmine con la mirada.

-¡Ui! Miau –dijo Emmett imitando el sonido de un gato furioso y con sus manos en forma de garras provocando la risa de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué? ¿Te crees gato ahora? –le pregunte con incredulidad

-La única que se cree gato…-dijo Emmett dejando la frase inconclusa

-¡Emmett! ¡No queremos saber detalles de tu vida sexual con mi hermana! –grito Jasper pegándole en la nuca

-¡Ya basta! –dijo mi padre entrando a la pieza donde estábamos –Chicos es hora de irnos a la iglesia.

Iba manejando mi precioso volvo plateado camino a la iglesia. Cuando llegue estaban todos mis seres queridos incluso aquellos que no aceptaban este matrimonio que serian Alice, mi hermana y Rosalie mi cuñada. Decían que era un imbécil por casarme con esa mujerzuela y desde el momento en que se enteraron no me dirigen la palabra. Me duele obviamente, pero tendrán que aceptarlo algún día. Ellas solo iban a estar presentes en la ceremonia por obligación y luego se iba al departamento que compartían con otra chica a la que no conozco. Solo sé que es su mejor amiga.

-Hijo, es hora. Victoria debe estar por llegar –anuncio mi padre y entre a la iglesia para ponerme en mi lugar para esperar a mi hermosa novia y futura esposa.

Se supone que debería haber llegado a las doce y media, pero ya eran la una y no había rastro de ella, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, pero Jaspe me tranquilizaba con el hecho de que la novia siempre llega tarde.

Me comenzaba a preguntar qué tal vez había sido demasiado pronto, casarse a los veinte en esta época es bastante raro cuando apareció mi suegro corriendo hacia mí. ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Victoria?

Cuando llego hasta a mi me entrego un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro –Lo siento mucho, hijo -¡Oh no! Problemas. No sabía si abrir allí la carta o irme corriendo y leerla en otro lado.

_Edward:_

_Si lo que quieres es una carta ahí te dejo una carta, creo que con eso es suficiente porque la verdad es que entre tú y yo ya no existe nada especial, no me brindas nada que yo no haya sentido con otras personas._

_Y además, seguir contigo no es una tarea fácil ya que he perdido la motivación para seguir adelante con esto._

_Por esta razón vete con alguien que este a tu nivel, es decir, alguien mucho mejor que yo._

_Atte. Victoria._

No podía creer lo que leía, pero no quería sentir la lastima de todos los presente que me miraban expectantes esperando alguna explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo. No me sentía fuerte para decirles lo que decía la carta por lo que la deje doblada en cuatro, de la misma forma en que la recibí y la deje en el suelo del altar. Me plante derecho, mire al público presente de este espectáculo y camine por el pasillo en donde Victoria debería haber caminado hace cuarentaicinco minutos atrás. Sin mirar a nadie, sin hablar con nadie aunque podía escuchar a mis padres preocupados caminando detrás mío, a Alice y a Rose maldición a Victoria con todos los insultos que se les ocurrieran en ese momento y a Emmett y Jasper solo caminar detrás de mí en silencio total.

Apenas salí de la iglesia me subí a mi volvo plateado sin prestar atención a los gritos de mi familia y me fui directo a mi departamento a sacarme este maldito esmoquin. Cuando entre en mi cuarto y fui a mi closet vi todas las gavetas que usaba Victoria vacías y el anillo de compromiso en una de ellas. Me cambie rápidamente y guarde el anillo en uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans y salí nuevamente, pero esta vez a pie y sin rumbo fijo hasta que me detuve en medio de la nada, solo había una pequeña escuela de guitarra, por lo que me senté en la vereda con mis manos en mi rostro y me empecé a lamentar.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Fue muy pronto? ¿Tenía a otro? ¿Por qué avisarme el día del matrimonio? ¿Por qué no dijo que no cuando le propuse matrimonio? Me estaba castigando mentalmente mientras sentía el peso del anillo en mi bolsillo trasero. Lo saque de allí y lo tire lejos. No quería volver a verlo en mi vida. Y volví a mi posición anterior, no sé cuánto tiempo dure así solo me di cuenta que era tarde porque empezó a hacer mas frio que nunca y luego se puso a llover, pero no me importo. Nada importaba ahora.

Seguía sumido en mi depresión cuando sentí una voz melodiosa y suave, que tranquilizaría a cualquiera. Hasta en el peor de los momentos.

-Hey ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto y la sentí tomar asiento a mi lado. No quería responderle, pero aun así quería volver a escuchar su voz. De repente empecé a llorar como malo de la cabeza, pero sabía que esa mujer misteriosa esta allí, podía sentir su calor a mi lado hasta que me abrazo y comenzó a llorar conmigo ¿Por qué lloraba esa joven? Como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato y mi llanto se convirtió en sollozo y levante mi rostro para poder mirarla. Era hermosa, pelo castaño largo, joven tal vez de unos dieciocho años y cuando se dio cuenta que la observaba y me miro me ahogue en el mar de sus ojos color chocolate. Eran los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

Nos miramos en silencio como cinco minutos o tal vez una hora ¿Quién sabe? Pero nunca me cansaría de mirarla. Hasta que se levanto y tomo su guitarra. ¡Se iba a ir! Claro, porque se iba a quedar acompañando a un completo desconocido.

-Ven –susurro y tomo mi mano para llevarme a la mitad de la carretera. La lluvia caía sobre nosotros tan fuere que probablemente si pasaba un auto no nos vería y nos atropellara. Saco su guitarra, se limpio las lágrimas y comenzó a tocar la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida.

I'm standing on a bridge (Estoy en el Puente)  
I'm waitin' in the dark (Estoy esperando en la oscuridad)  
I thought that you'd be here by now (Pensé que estarías aquí ahora)  
There's nothing but the rain (No hay nada más que la lluvia)  
No footsteps on the ground (No hay pasos en el piso)  
I'm listening but there's no sound (Estoy escuchando pero no hay ruido)

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? (No hay nadie intentando encontrarme)  
Won't somebody come take me home? (Nadie me llevara a casa)  
It's a damn cold night (Es una maldita noche fria)  
Trying to figure out this life (Intentando decifrar esta vida)  
Won't you take me by the hand? (No me tomaras la mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevame a un lugar nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No se quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo…yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)

I'm looking for a place (Estoy buscando un lugar)  
I'm searching for a face (Buscando un rostro)  
Is anybody here I know (Hay alguien aqui que conosca)  
'Cause nothings going right (Porque nada va bien)  
And everything's a mess (Y todo es un desastre)  
And no one likes to be alone (Y a nadie le gusta estar solo)

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? (Nadie esta intentando encontrarme)  
Won't somebody come take me home? (Nadie me llevara a casa)  
It's a damn cold night (Es un maldita noche fria)  
Trying to figure out this life (Intentando decifrar esta vida)  
Won't you take me by the hand? (No me tomaras la mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevarme a un lugar Nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No sé quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo… yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)

Oh why is everything so confusing? (Porque todo es tan confuso)  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind (Quizas yo solo estoy fuera de mi mente)  
Yeah yeah yeah

It's a damn cold night (Es una maldita noche fria)  
Trying to figure out this life (Intentando desifrar esta vida)  
Won't you take me by the hand? (No me tomaras la mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevarme a un lugar Nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No se quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo… yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)

Take me by the hand (Toma mi mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevame a un lugar Nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No sé quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo… yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)

Take me by the hand (Toma mi mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevame a un lugar Nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No sé quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo… yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you... (Yo estoy contigo)

Mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Sin duda no esperaba que en este día pudiera sentir alegría, para ser sincero no esperaba sentir alegría en mucho tiempo mas pero al escuchar a mi musa cantar hizo que mi corazón se hinchara nuevamente, como cuando estaba con Victoria, miento, mucho más si es que eso era posible. Alzo sus manos y limpio cada rastro de lágrimas de mi rostro.

-No sé quién eres, tampoco que porque escribí esa canción y porque sigo aquí contigo –susurro mirándome a los ojos –pero cuando escribía esta canción sabía que era para algo o alguien importante –sonreí aunque no me sentía plenamente feliz al parecer alguien allá arriba me estima porque mando una ángel a mi rescate –y quiero que sepas que estaré contigo siempre que me necesites –saco de mochila un papel y anoto, al parecer, su celular torpemente tratando de evitar que la lluvia lo mojara y me lo entrego, se acerco y deposito un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios y sonrió.

Se estaba yendo, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Busque rápidamente mi celular que tenía cincuenta llamadas pérdidas que ignore y marque su número. Cuando sonó, probablemente no conocía el número y se detuvo para contestar

-No me dejes solo –susurre y se dio vuelta para mirarme. Se acerco lentamente y tomo mi mano. Sentí corrientes eléctricas pasar por mis dedos y luego esparcirse por el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Jamás te dejare solo –dijo fuerte mientras yo apoyaba mi frente en la suya y depositar un casto beso en sus labios carnosos. Un beso cargado de ternura, agradecimiento y… amor, si, amor. Ahora me doy cuenta que mi cuñadita y mi hermana tenía razón.

-Yo tampoco sé quién eres, pero tomare tu mano y te llevare a un lugar nuevo, yo también estoy contigo –dije con voz cargada de sentimientos –Edward Cullen –me presente besándola de nuevo.

-Bella Swan –dijo respondiendo gustosa al beso y abrazándome como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Que sacara los grilletes porque soy su prisionero gustoso.

* * *

Al fin salió! Me costó un mundo escribir el punto de vista de Edward. Pero lo prometido es deuda.

Lean mi nuevo shoot Nuestro amor, hay un mensajito al final de la historia para las personas que les gustaría ayudarme con mi fic de Glee :)

Un beso

¿Les gusto? Si es así háganmelo saber por un Review :)


End file.
